Old Blood
Old Blood is the first City in Vampire Wars. The player is sent backwards through time into the medieval Age of the Eternals on an epic quest to save the world of Vampires. In this alternate dimension the player is given a chance to complete new tasks and earn new rewards, with hopes of unraveling the conspiracy and preventing future disaster. While inside Old Blood the player is stripped of their Base Game Abilities and Blood, and must gather new Abilities and Old Blood (money). It is also necessary to have Hourglasses to complete Missions. A continuous sound loop also plays, introducing music to the game for the first time. Pre-Travel Tasks By completing the 3 pre-event tasks, the player was given a chance to meet three of the main characters before the time-rift opened. These tasks could be done in any order and became available on June 16th 2011. Once the tasks were complete, the players could start requesting Hourglasses. *Spread the Word: This task required the player to Feed Post once about Old Blood. This unlocked Valena. the Bandit Queen. *Into the Past: This task required collecting 5 Travel Bonds from fellow players. This unlocked Lord Vlad, last of the Eternals. *Dominate and Conquer: This task required collecting 10 10 Ball and Chains from fellow players. This unlocked Soegil, the Tavern Keeper. Early Entry Old Blood was rolled out over the course of several days between July 6th - July 9th?, giving some players early entrance. It appears that players were chosen at random; completing the pre-travel tasks didn't affect which players were chosen. The Return On September 24th 2011 five new Acts were introduced to Old Blood, providing new Abilities and Trophies. Requirements Players must be at least level 10 to enter the time-rift. All Missions require a number of Hourglasses which are consumed on use. New or Altered Features *Free Gifts: Players can send and request new Mission Items to friends. *News: Lets players check out their progress and tasks in Old Blood, or purchase the latest Elder Ability. *Stats: Shows the player's Avatar and Old Blood Mission Items, Abilities, and Trophies. *Trophies (Old Blood): New Trophies can be earned by completing Missions or Tasks in Old Blood. *Missions (Old Blood): A brand new Mission system, including multiple paths, new rewards, and image and short paragraph to better illustrate the story. *Quest (Old Blood): A continuation of the adventure started on the Missions tab. *Combat (Old Blood): A new Combat system will be introduced for Old Blood. *Tavern: Visiting the Tavern allows you to accept your latest Act, receieve unlocked Abilities, or collect the daily Bribe ability. *Desecrated Temple: Similiar to Blood Magic, meditating gives a small bonus for a limited amount of time. *Dungeon: A hybrid of Minions and Elder's Retreat, the Dungeon allows players to collect Old Blood money by dominating Minions and upgrading in levels. *Abilities (Old Blood): A brand new set of Offensive, Defensive, and Movement Abilities are available in Old Blood. Some are required for Missions, and will be used eventually in Combat. *Mission Items (Old Blood): New Mission Items can be used for Missions and in the Dungeon. Notes Completing Old Blood missions do not count towards Trophies or the Induction in the Base Game, or points towards RewardVille. Mythology (content needed) Backstory There was a time before the Elders, when the Eternals walked the earth. This was the age of Old Blood. Are you prepared to travel back in time and defend your kind against the darkest dawn of them all? Are you ready to face the dangers that lurk in the depths of an ageless forest? Be prepared to take down the fiercest warrior of them all. As the gates to the castle draw open, the last of the Eternals rides forth. All vengeance and fury will break loose as you face the heir to the age of Old Blood. Image Gallery Mystery_Castle.jpg Into_past.png Dominate.png Old Blood background.jpg Ob_splash_bg_2.jpg Old_Blood_locked_background2.jpg Ob_splash_char_1_1.png Ob_splash_char_2_1.png Ob_splash_char_3_1.png Old_Blood_Email1.gif OBIntroBG.png Old_Blood_Return_banner.jpg Tavern_Keeper_background1.jpg Desecrated_Temple_background1.jpg Vlad's_Dungeon_background1.jpg Old_Blood_intro.gif Level_10_required.png Old_Blood_Travel_buttons.png Old_Blood_menu1.png Old_Blood_menu3.png External Links *Promotional Video *Old Blood background music Category:Main Topics Category:Cities Category:Old Blood